Sunshine cinematic (a Ellington media company)
sunshine cinematic filmed production studios '''(Also known as '''Sunshine cinematic) is a Web originals studio Distributer on social media. Timeline Cake sundae/Dark saturn asset # The Founding Year:2018 cake sundae inc founded sunshine cinematic in November 2018. cake sundae inc transferred it's series and its channel to sunshine cinematic. while cake sundae inc made na investment for a third asset, sunshine cinematic took over its owner company channel and took over its shows except greenlit a series. Ellington Entertainment holdings/United Films Entertainment Holdings asset # Year of Expansion: 2019 Across the Year 2019, Sunshine Cinematic Expanded into a Spiritual Major film studio on Youtube Including Replacing fellow sister channels the Three wizards & Hybrid Pictures Industries, merging with Hybrid Pictures Industries & replacing Hybrid Pictures Industries as the co-producer of the Chroniclesverse (Avalonia Entertainment replaced superhero comics as co-Producer). Sunshine Cinematic also has been producing more Web Originals Including Taking over the Chronicles & Trio of five and Producing New Avalonia Web Originals such as Five Causes & Gale's Life and Expanded into non-Avalonia Projects such as the Arch. The Year ended with Sunshine Cinematic gaining a new Logo in November and re-Activating the Pannotia Motion studios Channel in December! In the 2019 Schedule, Sunshine Cinematic moved The Chronicles to remain in Sunday (8:00 am/8 Am) & returned to its 2017 Timeslot Monday at (5 pm) while Gale's Life moved to Tuesday (4:15 pm) & Five Causes moved to Wednesdays at 4:45 pm. Sunshine Cinematic also moved Trio of five to Friday (4:30 pm). * United films Entertainment Holdings Asset # The Year of Steadily:2020 On January 12th 2020, Sunshine Cinematic premiered the 1st Episode of the Chronicles season 6. On February 12th 2020, Sunshine Cinematic changed it's logo to the Hexagon Logo. list of Web Originals * Renewed Web originals '' * '''Ended Web originals' * Limited Web Originals (Status: N/A) list of upcoming web originals list of films list of upcoming films Abandoned projects Owned Properties * greenlit a series (67% ownership) * space travel (20% ownership) * dream adventures (10% ownership) * Mj Ellington productions/Hybrid pictures industries Archive * United films pictures Label * X Figures Motion Label * Pannotia Motion Studios * Chroniclesverse cinematic shard universe distributer rights (Shared with YouTube) Logos * 'The Sunshine Everywhere' Logo was used by Sunshine cinematic shortly after the Ellington media-Dark Saturn merger but the byline was first used as 'A Cake sundae inc company' and was changed to an 'An Ellington media company', the Logo was later changed to the 'infamous' the sunshine and the ocean logo, * Sunshine films Logo was used by Hybrid pictures Industries during/shortly after the Sunshine cinematic-Hybrid pictures Industries Logo but It was later abandoned as Sunshine films was fully absorbed into Sunshine cinematic. * 'The Sunshine and The Ocean' Logo was used from Mid 2019 to Late October 2019 by Sunshine cinematic. * 'The Pattern Logo' was used from Late October 2019 to February 12th 2020 and was the first logo of Sunshine cinematic to be added into the Sunshine cinematic Website. * The 'Hexagon' Logo has been used by Sunshine Cinematic since February 12th 2020, It was created to symbolize creativity & Unity. Category:United films Entertainment Holdings